Unrequited
by GlitterBeast
Summary: Aubrey reflects on her feelings for a certain blue-haired dancer. One-sided Aubrey/Oblio. Short Drabble.


Author's Note: Incredibly nervous about posting this. This will be the first time I've ever shared anything I've written on this site. I've had this idea for a while, so I finally sat down and wrote it out. Constructive criticism is welcome, and I hope you enjoy this! Please review and let me know what you think! I know it's an odd pairing, but I felt like writing something different than what you normally see out of these two, hehe. Hope it works!

* * *

It was another night at Dance Central, and the club had started to fill up with dancing bodies, and people waiting to see their favorite performers' routines.

Aubrey sat at the bar with her two best friends Emilia and Taye. This particular night, they had decided, would be their night off from performing; that they would just relax and enjoy the night, a girls' night out of sorts. Performer after performer had stepped up to try and impress the crowd and the other dancers. Most were medicore, some had potential, and a select few were notable. Then a tall, lithe man made his way to the dance floor, and began to blow them all away with his dance moves. Oblio.

Aubrey watched as Oblio ravaged the dance floor.

Emilia was the only person who knew about Aubrey's true feelings for Oblio, and while she knew she could trust the girl with this secret, Emilia still harassed her mercilessly for it.

"Thinking about getting into them skinny jeans, huh?", Emilia teased.

"...What? NO! God, Emilia, you're such a pig! No class, I swear!," Aubrey replied red-faced and angry. But the truth was that she wanted nothing more than to get to know Oblio that way. She wasn't quite sure what it was about the blue-haired punk that made her stomach erupt with butterflies. The bold and certainly assertive Aubrey afraid to approach the timid and soft-spoken Oblio. Ridiculous. They were opposites in every way possible. But what was that saying about opposites being attracted to one another? In that moment, Aubrey realized that while she was lost in thought she was inadvertently staring at Angel from across the room, who was smiling back at her. Angel. He had been hopelessly in love with Aubrey since she can remember. He was handsome and kind, and had always treated her like a princess. There really wasn't anything _not_ to like about Angel. But still, it was not ever Angel that would catch her eye. Just Oblio.

But unfortunately, it was not Aubrey who had caught Oblio's eye.

It was a well known fact that the only girl Oblio had ever expressed interested in was none other than Dare, the pink-haired club kid. Even in their high school years, Oblio always had a certain fondness for Dare. Dare's family had moved to the United States when she was 13 years old. Oblio was immediately enthralled by Dare's eccentricities and magnetic personality.

Aubrey remembers when Dare had first come into class with her normally brunette locks, newly colored to a cotton candy pink. She also remembers Oblio, who until that moment was nose deep in a book completely oblivious to anyone around him, peeling his eyes away from the book to catch a glimpse of the neon princess. If he had been craning his neck any further to look at her, he would have broken it.

"Stupid, tacky bitch," Aubrey's jealous mind raced, as the girl came over and set her books down onto her desk. What was so fascinating about her anyway? Pink hair? Give me a break!

Dare sat down at the desk in front of Aubrey, and class began.

Aubrey sat glaring at the back of the british girl's bright pink head, when suddenly she had the most fiendish idea. She leaned forward, and pressed her pink chewing gum into the girl's long hair.

"There you go," Aubrey thought to herself, "It matches perfectly with your stupid hair."

The next day Dare came in with her rosy hair cut into bangs and a short bob.

Aubrey beamed, basking in the fact that the girl clearly had to chop off a good amount of hair due to the chewing gum.

"Your hair looks really nice, Dare...", she heard a deep voice say. It was Oblio, who was flushed, with face pointed toward the floor in a bashful manner.

"Thank you, Oblio! I somehow managed to get some gum in my hair, what an absolute prat!"

Oblio grinned lightly, and Aubrey burned with jealousy.

Aubrey snapped back to reality once again. Oblio had finished his routine, and like usual, had mysteriously disappeared from sight.

One day she would make her move.


End file.
